herofandomcom-20200223-history
Minnie Mouse
Minerva Mouse, also known as Minnie Mouse, is a classic Disney character. Created in 1928 by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks, her first appearance was in a cartoon short called Plane Crazy, which was created before Steamboat Willie as a silent film but not distrubuted until 1929 with sound added. Minnie Mouse has, over the years, grown into a strong, rather complex, and easily identifiable character in the Disney universe. Her many personality traits are more than noticeable, as well as consistent, in every incarnation of the character. Generally speaking, Minnie is incredibly sweet, often tame, and highly intelligent. More so than Mickey half the time. Because of this, she tends to be the one to keep ordinance in her circle of friends, as well as in the life of Mickey, who's constant mischief leads to chaos, ranging in relevance and danger. This also gives a motherly persona, which is seen whenever she's dealing with animals or children. Her nature, kindness, and tendency to see the good in others also ties into the fact that she's a hopeless romantic, as well as deeply affectionate. She takes love and loyalty very seriously, and is quite possibly the most dependable character, as well as the most loving, in the Minnie Mouse franchise. Despite the various reasons Minnie stands out as a perfect being, she's not without her flaws. Unlike Mickey, who is usually laid-back no matter the situation, Minnie has a habit of becoming easily frustrated, can be impulsive, obsessive, and occasionally naïve. In spite of the popular belief that the character of Minnie is passive, she is outspoken and has been shown to openly lose her temper due to Mickey's forgetfulness, Daisy's diva persona, and Goofy's tomfoolery. Her temper can also be stemmed from any amount of rudeness, as well as a lack of order. She's also shown dislike and hatred towards flirtatious men, selfishness, and narcissism. Additionally, she refuses to let these factors go on without a word, no matter how harsh or brutally honest her opinions are. Exceptions to this fact come into play whenever she's dealing with a close fried, such as the aforementioned Daisy, who she cares a great deal for, despite her few annoying tendencies. Minnie is often described as "feisty" by other characters. Being as strong-willed as she is, Minnie has no problem assisting Mickey in battling an enemy, no matter their size or power. She can be a key part in saving the day because of this. She has appeared in many shorts, specials and movies, often a damsel-in-distress, often kidnapped by Pete or someone else. Trivia *Minnie appeared in concept art for Epic Mickey, but did not appear in the actual game herself (nor is she ever mentioned by Mickey). There was also no mention of her in Epic Mickey 2, but she did appear in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion and appeared in one of the projectors at the end of the second Epic Mickey. *According to Walt Disney, Mickey and Minnie Mouse have never been married on screen. But, in 1933, during an interview with Film Pictorial, Walt said, “In private life, Mickey is married to Minnie... What it really amounts to is that Minnie is, for screen purposes, his leading lady.” *Minnie's eyes are usually longer and wider than Mickey's, while her smile is slightly shorter and more closed than his. However, these details weren't used in the earliest cartoon and some comic stories. *In the popular ABC television series Once Upon a Time, several figurines of Minnie and Mickey can be seen, most notably in Mr. Gold's pawn shop. *Minnie was used along with Mickey in a 1930 Aesop's Fables cartoon called "The Office Boy" and again in a 1931 Aesop's Fables cartoon called "Red Riding Hood" after Walt Disney admitted influence from this cartoon series which had been around even before Mickey was even created. But Walt sued its creator Paul Terry for "plagiarizing" his character which led to Aesop's Fables ending in 1933. *In the Pucca episode "Tame That Toon", the classic cartoon version of Pucca strongly resembles Minnie Mouse. *It has been officially stated that Minnie shares the same birthday as Mickey Mouse (November 18). However, this is debatable, as numerous stories that take place on Mickey's birthday do not mention that it is also Minnie's birthday, and vice-versa. *In Japanese Disney theme parks, it is more likely to find Minnie Mouse ears instead of Mickey Mouse ears. *Minnie has over two-hundred outfits. *Bob Iger once referred to Minnie as "the official First Lady of the Walt Disney company". Navigation Category:Female Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Animals Category:Marvel Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Category:Role Models Category:Athletic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Victims Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Villain's Crush Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Martial Artists Category:Amazons Category:Monarchs Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Businessmen Category:Bond Creator Category:Big Good Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Outright Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Wealthy Category:Rivals Category:Mascots Category:Chaotic Good Category:Extravagant Category:Leaders Category:Ingenue Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Genius Category:Femme Fatale Category:Optimists Category:Speedsters Category:Pacifists Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Loyal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tragic Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Sympathetic Category:Stalkers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Political Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Benefactors Category:Merciful Category:Superheroes Category:Honorable Category:Hope Bringer Category:Chaste Category:Insecure Category:Envious